


we haunt ourselves

by opensummer



Series: drabbles [15]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, small tragedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley dies on the ice but Luna Magnusdóttir lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we haunt ourselves

Riley dies on the ice but Luna Magnusdóttir lives, kept warm by her mothers rapidly cooling body. Her body buys just enough time for rescue to find them.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kala marries Rajan a month after her original ceremony. (She stills faints in this world, tired and overwhelmed. He’s right after all- it makes for an excellent story.)  
  
Every beat of her heart broadcasts her uncertainty but there’s no one else, and no reason beyond her father-in-laws objections to say no. Manendra Rasal watches them exchange vows from a wheelchair only 30 meters from where he was stabbed.    
  
She doesn’t love him but that hardly signifies. They are comfortable together, close after time passes. She is happy with him, eventually. They tell their children that story until they start rolling their eyes when Rajan brings it up.  
  
Kala never shakes the feeling that something is missing.  
  


* * *

  
  
Capheus takes the Van Damn after Githu, after the Superpowers strip him for his mothers medicine. They beat him to death in the street.  
  
The woman on the back of the bus doesn’t get her ring back.  
  


* * *

  
  
Joaquim kicks Lito’s ass, breaks his nose, keeps hitting until Daniela breaks a shovel over his head. He goes down hard.  
  
They go to Hernando. Forgiveness is easy after acceptance.  
  
He can’t work for two weeks as he heals. They are the best two weeks of his life.  
  
(The tabloids _love_ them.)  
  


* * *

  
  
Sun endures her time in prison with a grace that comes from having spent her entire life gritting her teeth and bearing it. She dreams, comfortably, of how she will ruin her brother when she is set free. She’s always been smarter than him.  
  
There’s a tiny room in Soo-Jin’s apartment for her when she gets out. Her dog is waiting for her. Her brother, beyond being a murderer and fraud, is also lazy. He resumed embezzling from the company mere months after her father’s death.  
  
She’s attacked by four men, who claim to be victims of hers to the police when she defeats them. They came with knives and guns. Sun recognizes a murder attempt when she sees one.  
  
It is not so hard to ruin Joon-Ki after that. Sun finds the money he has hidden and takes for herself, payment for a lifetime of his behavior.      
  
She and Soo-Jin leave Korea for a life in the sun, someplace warm.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nomi marries Amanita when the federal government finally _finally_ forces gay marriage through in all fifty states. They went back and forth on the subject for years but are decided after a car accident. Nomi’s mother banned Neets from her bedside.  
  
(The car took a wrong turn and forced her on her bike into a telephone post. She still doesn’t know how to drive.)     
  


* * *

  
  
Wolfgang stares down his cousin from beneath the barrel of a gun. He’s always been smarter than Steiner. Steiner’s alway known that. He can’t force himself to lie so he stays quiet, takes a beating, but not a bullet.  
  
When his cousin walks away, he pulls out a rocket launcher and nukes them.  
  
He disappears Felix, murders his uncle. Boom headshot. The rest of the men coming are his now. That’s how this works.  
  
Wolfgang is the only heir and the family won’t talk to the cops. He’s a rich man after he kills his only remaining family.  
  
(Sometimes he dreams of an elephant headed statue.)  
  


* * *

  
  
Will’s a good cop. He works his way up the ranks, retires at captain. He keeps that shitty apartment by the L. Watches the trains go by.  
  
Sometimes at the corner of his vision, he’ll catch a flicker. A women who comes and goes and sings in Icelandic. He hums it under his breath at work, at parties, at home, googles the lyrics when he finally figures out how to spell the chorus line, and is horrified by the lyrics.  
  
When he turns forty Sara Petrell visits him one last time.  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” She says and asks him to hold her hand through the surgery he’s been dreaming of.

**Author's Note:**

> No a newborn would not survive those conditions. Yes I let Wolfgang live. Korea like most first world countries has a lenient stance on white collar crime.


End file.
